mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Skyrim Mafia
| image = File:Placeholder_location.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Small/Medium/Large) | startdate = | winningfaction = | roster = #, player # # # # # # # | first = | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hirkala based on Skyrim universe. It began on month day, year and ended in a Goodie/Baddie/Indy win in N / D (month day). List of items to do for each game: * wiki volunteer: Game in progress *6. Add game picture instead of the placeholder picture (e.g. edit File:Filename.extension then publish then upload picture) *7. Edit game info box and completed all info except MVP and end of game roster and winning faction (link to game page, host, starting roster). *8. Categorized the size of players: Small - 11 & below / Medium - 12-15 / Large - 16 & above *9. For any new players, have dee create a new page for them using Blank Player and updating the player lists at the bottom of the player page *10. Edit top section of game page with host and design info and game start date. *11. Add all game rules. *12. Add role info and color each faction with its faction color. *13. Edit Day and Night Posts for Intro post, Night and Day posts, and final post. *14. Update end of game roster for killed/lynched players showing the day or night the player died. May add role info if the host reveals it. *15. Fill out First to die section of game info box. * Do NOT enter any role information for players until the game is over! Also do not enter any secret information until the game is over. End of game. *16. Finalize the end of game roster. *17. Checked that all day/night posts are entered. *18. Add Host's summary if any. *19. Complete winning faction section just below Host Summary section. *20. Fill out top of game page and info box for winning faction, end date, ending roster, MVP. *21. After BTSC threads are moved to archives, copy the link to the game's archive threads to the spot for BTSC threads in the game link spot in the info box. *22. Ask the host for a list of ALL actions and enter that in the action section. Also be sure to enter any secret indy powers or wincons if the game has them. Work on other pages *23. Update all player records to add this game. *24 Add MVP to the player's page in both awards areas *25. Update Host's player page to add this game to hosted games *26. Update pages for Died N1, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club *27. Update Master List of Games & Players for Host, First to die, MVP *28 Get dee to review page to be sure everything is done. *29. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *30. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts [ Intro] [ N1] [ D1] [ N2] [ D2] [ N3] [ D3] [ N4] [ D4] [ N5] [ D5] [ N6] [ D6] [ N7] [ D7] End of Game Roster Host: # # # # # # # Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 11 Category:HelpNeeded